Incomplete
by AnimeMangaKat
Summary: A song oneshot, just little drabble on how Axel and Roxas were before and up to when Roxas left the Organization. PG, nothing bad happens except that Roxas leaves, that's not cool. I got the idea to make this from Youtube called Sailortwilight.


Incomplete

By: Kitty

Pairing: Akuroku

Song:Incomplete

Artist: Backstreet Boys

Summary: A song one-shot, just little drabble on how Axel and Roxas were before and up to when Roxas left the Organization. PG, nothing bad happens except that Roxas leaves, that's not cool. I got the idea to make this from Youtube called **Sailortwilight** and it inspired me to make this. You should look at the video!

Disclaimer: I do not own this song, Roxas or Axel or Kingdom Hearts or even the computer I'm on.

Start:

**Empty spaces fill me up with holes  
Distant faces with no place left to go  
Without you, within me I can't find no rest  
Where I'm going is anybody's guess**

Rain, oh how dreadful it could be. It was for everyone, and yet, it seemed so awaking, so cleansing. But, the only way to feel it was to know what it felt like to be unclean, to feel cleansed once more, feeling how your heart could be lightened up by just the feel of the liquid on your skin, on your _soul_. But this one couldn't feel it, couldn't be cleansed, couldn't be washed, this one...

..couldn't have a heart.

This boy was a Nobody, his name simply Roxas. He had no heart, he had a rank and he was leaving. He was walking like he would normally, hood up, moody towards the rest of the world. Just to make sure no one would suspect his true plan. That plan was to escape this place, to find his heart another way, to learn more about this Sora he'd heard rumors about. He knew nothing but the one named Sora, the one sharing the name with the sky, was the keybearer, like himself. And he could help free the heart he'd lost. How could such a child know that he was looking for his heart in the right place, in Sora, and thus become one with him. But no, he didn't know that and he was not going to find out until it was too late.

A sigh, he'd walked in circles now. He took a seat in front of a huge building, the stairs terribly and thoroughly soaked. He sneezed, could nobodies get sick? Maybe, maybe not, but it sure was cold too. He let his hood fall from his pale-lighted face, looking to the sky with his eyes closed. Soothing, cold, but soothing.

Blue eyes opened to the sound of his name and he brought his gaze from above to below. He saw a figure, distant, running towards him. A smoky after trail, flames for hair, and undying emerald eyes. Axel. He remained sitting, looking like a zombie with his mouth agape. What was he doing here?

**I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is, incomplete**

He paced the room, finding himself to be a little more concerned than he thought he should be. This was Axel, by the way. He stopped and rubbed his face, and then yanked on his hair once. This wasn't good! The little squirt was missing! And Axel had no clue where he was! It was raining, no one seemed to be around and he definitely felt the need to burn something just to get rid of this strange worry about a kid he only just met! No, he had to think about it on business terms. He was guarding the brat, making sure the newbie didn't get in trouble, making sure he didn't screw up and leave a permanent scar in the group and to help gather hearts!

He'd start ripping his own hair out if this kept up and so he took a mad dash for the door. Throwing it open he raced down the hallways and to the entrance, running out into the rain. Gawd, he needed to wear his hood more. His hair was now getting soaked by the rain but that didn't stop him. The steam was flowing, that still didn't stop him. He felt panicked, afraid even, but he wasn't really. Nobodies had no hearts, thus they couldn't feel. But that didn't matter right now, the only thing that mattered was...

Roxas.

He saw something on the stairs of a stellar and huge building. Something small, something seemingly depressed, something blonde! Ch-ching baby! He found his target! Now to swoop in and grab him, take him back and scold him for not being in his room and roaming the dreaded City.

"Roxas!" He shouted, approaching, sliding in the rain to a halt in front of the shocked nobody. He was still smoking, stupid water against fire thing. His hair didn't look it's usual but he didn't carem he found Roxas! He waved a hand in front of his face, snapping him from the trance.

"Roxas?"

**Voices tell me I should carry on  
But I am swimming in an ocean all alone  
Baby, my baby  
It's written on your face  
You still wonder if we made a big mistake**

Gah, hand! He pushed it away, glaring blue at green. "You! What are you doing here!?"

"I'm here to drag your sorry butt back to the Organization! Your orders were to stay in your room and you defied them! Let's get you back before we get flamed by the Superior. I don't feel like being turned into a dusk for you." Roxas twitched, how cruel!

"Yeah! Well, who cares about you? Not me, so I'm leaving! It'll be better if you weren't even remotely here looking for me anyway... I don't need you!"

It was mean but he didn't care. He stood up and started walking away as if nothing happened.

"Hold it right there!" Roxas was stopped by his arm being grabbed and he glared back at the soaked smoking red head.

"Let. Go." He warned, Axel returned the glare.

"Like Hell I will! Your coming back with me whether you like it or not!" And without another word Roxas was dragged.

I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is, incomplete

It took forever but Axel had finally been able to get Roxas back to his room. But he had to wait in the room while Roxas was there, he knew he'd portal or just plain walk out if he didn't. But Roxas didn't believe sitting on him was the best idea. It was a bed, yes, Roxas was on the bed, yes, but Axel was sitting on Roxas and not on the bed, no. Bad. Get off!

"You don't have to sit on me you know..."

"Oh yes I do."

"..." Another glare, and then an idea. "I have to go to the bathroom."

"Fine." Axel got off Roxas, who couldn't believe that worked, and he staggered to the bathroom. He walked over to the toilet, undid his pants and was about to drop his drawers when he heard the door open softly. He paused, not even looking behind him but making sure to keep the firm hold on his underwear.

"Don't let me stop you, Roxas."

What was he dooooooing?! That JERK! You weren't supposed to watch a dude take a leak! That was just RUDE! Stupid Axel. Stupid MEAN Axel! Stupid... Axel? He felt someone press up from behind him, arms wrapping around his body making his eyes and head move to look at the red head in a glimpse.

"... Axel?"

"You were going to run away again, weren't you? Sneak out via portal in this bathroom. Leave me alone, behind, to be dealt with harshly for letting you go for one fleeting second and regretting it in more than one way."

Roxas' eyes were wide in shock. What was he talking about now? He struggled, slippin from the grip and falling on his butt by tripping over his already down pants.

"Axel..." He said, unmoving. Axel bent down, straddling Roxas in a way and bent down, and kissed the other on the lips. He held that for a second it seemed and pushed forward and down.

**I don't mean to drag it on  
But I can't seem to let you go  
I don't wanna make you face this world alone  
I wanna let you go (alone)**

He hadn't wanted this, hadn't planned this. He just... couldn't take it. He never wanted Roxas to go, never. A week passed, it seemed like a paradise that starred himself and Roxas. It was grand, and they couldn't be separated. But, things had to come to an end. Xemnas told Roxas of a special mission, a mission to find and destroy a sleeping enemy, the keybearer of the light that would be standing in their way. He had to do it and so Roxas was always away.

Axel always paced his room, ravishing the younger male with love and kisses, yet, it wasn't enough. He could feel the boy becoming more and more distant and it wasn't good. He needed Roxas, yearned for just him, not for anything horribly dirty like sex and definitely not for munny. If he could just feel the touch of Roxas' hand on his cheek, the loving and promise of love in whispered words. It'd be all he wished.

But now, now Roxas had really done it. He fell asleep with him and awoke to a cold space on his bed. Axel'd gotten up and dressed and was off in an instant looking for his lover. He knew that he wasn't on another fruitless search like a few times before. He knew he'd run away.

Axel slid to a halt and caught his breath. He knew he was heading this way. Don't ask, maybe a Roxdar, who knew. But now he leaned up against the building, arms crossed and green eyes watching the spot where he knew Roxas would walk by.

I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is, incomplete

Now as Roxas walked down the streets, he had his hood down and the rain was not pouring. Ironic, Roxas knew what that meant. No one was crying that he was leaving, no one was sad he'd soon be gone. And he was just fine with that. He knew no one would miss him, he knew no one would care. All he knew were nobodies, and nobodies didn't have hearts. How could they care, no less about a boy who wasn't even considered legal enough to drive!?

He walked past a red head who was leaning against a building. He kept his gaze straight, kept walking. It was harder than it looked.

"Your mind's made up?"

The voice, it froze him in step and he looked to the ground. He kept his gaze straight, very tempted to look back. But if he did he feared he might never do this again. no matter how much he didn't want to.

"Why did the Keyblade choose me? I have to know."

Axel pushed off the wall, turning his hands into fists and took a sharp glare at the Keybearering nobody.

"You can't turn on the Organization! You get on their bad side and they'll destroy you!"

Roxas kept his face cool, making it seem emotionless. Just in case someone were watching, doubting him. He turned his head only slightly, not looking back, not looking at Axel. Just staring at the corner he was prepared to turn.

"No one would miss me."

Silence. Then, Roxas turned his head to face the front once more and kept walking. He couldn't stand being near Axel anymore, he had to get away before he made a mistake and stayed. Axel kept silent as Roxas left, thoughts running faster than words ever could.

"That's not true..." He said fast, even though Roxas was out of ear shot or so it seemed, letting his head hang.

"I would."

**Incomplete.**


End file.
